


swear to be overdramatic and true (to my lover);

by hizzie



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, day 1 of the 12 days of holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21795001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hizzie/pseuds/hizzie
Summary: “You’re an asshole,” Uma tells him, because it’s Christmas and she’s a little drunk and this joke has gotten a little old. Harry’s smile doesn’t waver, as it never does, and his blue eyes are looking up at Uma with adoration and happiness and a glint that’s always present whenever he’s doing this.or, day 1 of deardescendants' 12 days of holidays.
Relationships: Harry Hook/Uma
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59
Collections: DearDescendants' 12 Days of Holidays





	swear to be overdramatic and true (to my lover);

Harry gets down on one knee a lot. 

That sounded weird. What she means is that Harry liked to pretend he’s proposing to her only to tell her he’s just “looking for his keys”, or “tying his shoes”, or “getting in some squats for his daily workout” -- not his best one, admittedly, but it had made Uma laugh, so she guesses she can’t exactly say anything. 

So. Harry gets down on one knee a lot. Uma’s not quite sure when it had started -- she thinks it might have been after the day she had accidentally admitted to him that she believed they would end up married one day. A normal thing to admit when you’ve been in a relationship for as long as they have been, but a mistake when your boyfriend is Harry Hook and he’s maybe, quite possibly, the biggest little shit this world has ever seen. 

And his proposal pranks aren’t private - oh, no. Of course they aren’t. Harry tends to prefer to get down on one knee and do a weird front tumble in a public space where a lot of people are watching them than to do it when it’s just the two of them. 

So naturally, when Harry pulls her to stand under the mistletoe at the doorway of Mal and Evie’s living room and goes down on one knee as all of their friends gasp, Uma rolls her eyes.

“You’re an asshole,” Uma tells him, because it’s Christmas and she’s a little drunk and this joke has gotten a little old. Harry’s smile doesn’t waver, as it never does, and his blue eyes are looking up at Uma with adoration and happiness and a glint that’s always present whenever he’s doing this.

“Uma,” Harry begins, just like always. Uma sighs when everyone around them gasps and aw’s, and then he continues, “Yer me best friend, me soulmate.” 

Uma waits for the punchline. Harry continues, “I love ye more than anythin’ in the whole world, an’ yer th’ only person ah know that would let me embarrass them in public like this many times an’ still want tae look me in the eye at the end of th’ day.” 

The girl raises an eyebrow at that. That was new. 

“Yer th’ only person ah ever want tae embarrass like this, for th’ rest of our lives, if ye’d let me,” his hand disappears in his pocket only to appear again, holding a velvet box, and Uma gasps when he opens it and this time, for the first time, a ring glares back at her. 

“Will ye marry me?” 

“If this is a prank, I swear to God I’ll break your arm,” Uma tells him, her voice choked up in emotion. Her eyes are trained on Harry’s and she’s surprised to feel her hands on both sides of her face. She hadn’t even realized she’d moved. She hears the laughter from her friends and Harry smiles at her.

“‘Fraid not, love. This is as real as it can be,” Harry nods towards the box in his hand, “I really am asking ye tae dae this insane thing.”

Uma thinks she might be crying. She thinks she’s smiling, too. She just loves this boy so,  _ so damn much _ , and he’s the biggest little shit in the world and way too fucking adorable and charming for his own good, and he’s hers and wants to be hers forever. 

She wants to keep him forever, too.

“Yes,” Uma tells him, so sure, so passionate -  _ yes,  _ she wants to marry him.  _ Yes,  _ she wants to be his forever. 

“Wait, really?” Harry’s eyes widen, “Shit, uh -” 

“What?” 

“This is a wee awkward,” Harry says, standing up again and itching the back of his neck, “Um…”

“Harry.”

The room is awkwardly silent, and Uma thinks that maybe she’ll actually kill Harry for real this time. Harry’s blue eyes stare into hers for a moment as he tries to prolong this awkward, uncomfortable moment, and then he breaks and laughs.

“Nah, I’m jus’ kiddin’. This proposal is for real,” Harry tells her, fishing the ring from the little box and taking Uma’s hand in his. As he slides the ring into her finger, he chuckles, “Regret it already?”

Uma’s shaking her head and smiling down at the ring in her finger as soon as the question hits her ears, “‘Fraid not.” 

Harry exhales a fake relieved breath and Uma chuckles. They’re smiling at each other for a moment before Uma glances up for a second and then she looks back at him. 

“You know, mistletoes are meant for kisses, not proposals.” 

Harry chuckles, “Ah, silly me. Guess I’ll have tae take it back then, since it doesn’t count, aye?”

Uma smiles and leans up and before her lips touch his, she says, “Nope. We have a no take backs policy in this country. Sorry, lad.”

“Damn it.” Harry mumbles playfully before his arms hug Uma’s waist and pull her closer and he leans down to meet her lips with his own. “Guess we’ll have to marry then.”

“Guess so,” Uma says in between kisses. Harry chuckles against her lips and they get a bit caught up in each other until there’s several clears of throats and fake coughs in the room.

“So we’re really gonna be forced to watch this for the rest of our lives?” Jay asks with a disgusted groan and Harry smiles when everyone laughs and Uma smiles widely when the man she absolutely loves to be embarrassed by tells him that  _ “fuck yeah ye will, mate.”  _

Fuck yeah they will, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always appreciated <3


End file.
